Raymoo's moo-moos
by nagaesan715
Summary: My god. This is what happens when my sister gets really drunk and writes a fanfic. I saved it here for hilarity. This is sort of a Talos Angel homage because there is a wedding at the end. But nevertheless, still funny! This also has some Harry Potter in it.


Once upan a tim, their waz a shin maden called Reimu Hackeray. She live in Gensokyo, teh place were al loliz goe. N she ha three sheeps. One was Mokou, he oher was Mokou, nd the other oer 1 waz Mokou. Raymoo take car o deese sheeps in A feild. Reimu liek too spen tiem in da feild wit er sheeps bi spin round n around. She bath in soap scum and ate fruitcake 4 brekfeat! AND SHE WRITE HE RULZ OF THE INTERGALACTIC LAW! So anywez teh sheeps all flies away like a jetplane. And Reimu have to stop them! So she gater up her goehi, her yin-yin orz, n her armulets. And she set out on advencher!

"Oh no wheir ar alll o teh sheeps?" Reimu winned as she flew acriss the ski and did blackfips. SSHe ram her face intoo Moyia Shrin Sanay Koochia waz dere, sppinning liek a luncatic. "BLAH BLACH BLAH" Sabae shriek as she flops on rhe flor. Raymoo tolher, "I am trying to find my sheep. Can you help me?" "Ye" Sanae sed as she glide acrioss the floor. Tehn she yell "hey today isb a good day for platibg the Virtual Boy!" "YAY" Reimu cry. So dey plah the Vitaul Boy and Wario Land and Marios' Tennis for about an hour. Then Sanae says "Let's find the sheeps!" So they do.

Reimu and Sanae r flyinf across the earh and Gensokyo. "Wheeeeeeeee" they cvheer. THEY DO LEEPDOLEEPS AD BARREL ROLLS LIEK IN STARFIX 6$! They bounce in teh air n shoor lasder beams. Then they falllllll! "noooooo!' they scream.

They land in Hogwarts from the Harry Potter books and movies both by J.K. Rowling! "WHAT THE CABBAEGS" Reimu ask. So dey stay there for some time. And then Reiumu gets loked in a toer! "OH NO!" she yells. "I have to sev herr!" Sanae sez. So Sanay shoots and punches and shhoots and pubcges. And then she finds Reimu and climsbd up the tower and scaves her! "Yay!" Reiumu sad as she com down. When they are on the ground again, Sanar danses saing "Hagworts is a god plays! It is alsways nite from mourning to nite!" and thwen Voldemort comes and shouts "NOBODY LEAVES HAOWEARTS! WONCE U CUM YOU NEVER LEAF!" "OH MOULDY CHEEESE!" Reimu and Sanae cred. And then Voldenmort turns into the Black Beast! "ROOOOOOAR!" he boomed. "We have to stop the balc beast!" Remu tel Sana. So they bring out ther Build-a-Bear Workshop teddies. AND THE TEDDIES SHOOT LASZERS WFROM THERE STAMHACH!" "NOOOOO! The cutness! It buuuuurnns!" the Blacj Beast schreehd. And theb he dued. "YAY!" ZReimu and Sanue cheered. And then they found the sheeps!

They flew back to Gensokyo and saw a cow! It waz Keine Kamamamamamawa! She shoot cow lazer beems abd mayde cows fall from the sky! Reimu adopted 5 cowz! She nam de moo-moos Scarf, Ranma, Omaha, Momotaro, and KERO. AND THEY ALL WEN TO CHICK-FIL-A, TEH BEST PLACE IN GENSOKTO!

An then dey wer invitted to a wedding! "Oh bou!" Sanae cryed. So dey hir a taxi cab ro the weddinf! Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, Sanae, and Youmu wen in one cabb, and Keine, the sheeps, nd the moo-moos wen in another! The cabbie drove to the wedding sparkeing lot and dropped everybdiy off. "THANKS" they all; sda.

They enter the wedding! Mima and Tojiko are getting married! EVeryfinoe Reimu knwe waz dere. They also invited Gandalf the Grey, Gandalf the White, Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight, Benito Mussolini and the Blue Meanies and Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie, Robocop, The Terminator, Captain Kirk, Darth Vader, Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger, Bill s Preston and Theodore Logan, Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan to that wedding! Chuck Noriss was there getting kicked in his cowboy ass! Teh Wddding guy swedb "Will yu take Mima as ur wife" 2 Tojiko and tojiko repli yes. Then he said to Mima, "will you tek torchic as your wife?" an Mima saz YES. then he say "You may niw kiss the Bride!' they both kissed. Verybady clapped and cheered and danses with glee, and they hd the cake and the reception and the honeykmoon and the chold, name Mimjiko and Toma!

Reimu got back home and spinnf round and round with her sheeps and her moo-moos! And shbe take care of thwem and gave her moo-moos a job at the adveryisin distriit of Chick-Fil-A! And dey all liv happilee eve afters.

Teh en!

PS: I NED MOR BEEEER!


End file.
